Her Lover in the Storm
by HaraKyri
Summary: Reti. I wrote this ages ago, inspired by the poem Porphyria's lover It was a challenge to have limited dialogue.


_My muse has returned! It came to me in the middle of an English lesson and I had to nudge my friend and announce it gleefully. Alas, my friend didn't show as much happiness (in fact she just rolled her eyes and ignored me.) still. Here it is!_

_Disclaimer: This is my ffvii take on Robert Browning's "Porphyria's lover." I don't own it.

* * *

_  
The rain beat down heavily on the already battered roof of the shack. It's brutal companion the wind beat down harsher, threatening to tear the stubborn tiles off. Already it had ripped several elms down in it's fury.

Reno sat and listened to the attackers quietly, his mind not trusting his heart to snap and run out there for her. He hadn't moved in a long while. Just waited. He didn't know if she would come or not, doubt tore at him and the very thought was ripping his heart in two.

The furious howls of the wind intensified as the wooden door flew open and a bedraggled women stumbled in. Yet Reno did not make a move. The woman struggled with the door and sighed as it finally shut, blocking the wind and rain out. She turned, moving stiffly under the layers of clothes she wore, and kneeled by the cold fireplace. Reno watched her tinker in the grate for a few moments until the woman stood up and walked to a dusty table. The fire blazing behind her.

At the table to woman slowly and carefully slid her gloves off, revealing calloused fingers and pale skin. She lazily shrugged her large overcoat off her shoulders, and stepped out of it, allowing Reno to see her shapely form. Large rounded breasts, curvaceous frame and well toned smooth legs. The woman pulled a woollen hat slowly off her head, giving her silky black hair freedom as it poured out and settled behind her shoulders.

With that done the woman smiled sensuously and sauntered over to Reno, placing herself on the arm of the worn armchair. When Reno still did not move she slid down next to him and pulled his arm around her waist, sweeping her hair into one hand and moving it from her shoulder nearest to him. Reno didn't protest as she bent his head so it lay on her bare pale skin.

"I love you." She murmured into his unruly crimson hair and nuzzled him softly. Still Reno made no move.

The reason he didn't respond was because he was burning up inside. He loved her yes, but he was afraid. For all the love she had shown him he didn't know if she really _felt_ it. How was he to know that she wouldn't leave him when someone else came along. How was he to know that she wouldn't abandon him and return to that Cloud Strife. How was he to know that for all the soft spoken words and all the passionate moments she wouldn't tire and desert him. He wanted her. But he wanted her forever, her full undying love for eternity.

A sudden thought swept into his mind. _There was a way where she would be his. _He didn't think he could though. The act wasn't a problem. He was a Turk. The problem was her. He didn't think he could do it to her. Not to the one he loved… Though it would make she would never leave him. She would be his for eternity.

Reno glanced down at the woman beside him, the woman who had fought tooth and claw to be beside him, and for him to be beside her. She looked up and met his eyes with her own mesmerising burgundy jewels. They looked at him with devotion, with joy and adoration, and Reno felt his heart swell until it was fit to burst. It made up his mind. As a Turk he already had it planned out step-by-step on how to carry out his task. She snuggled closer to him and he let her.

The pair remained snuggled together on the armchair until he heard her breathing slow in slumber. Calmly he placed a long rope of black hair between in his hands, fingering the strands as one does a cherished and valuable item. Bringing his hands around he wrapped the rope of hair around her pretty neck. Three times around her neck. The woman stirred at his touch, unknowing what he was about to do. Reno smiled and tightened the hair around her neck. Strangling her.

She gasped and woke, worn fingers clawing for him to release her. Beating fists against his chest. They soon became weaker, as her gasps for breath grew more needy. He gritted his teeth and continued, holding the rope of hair tight around her neck. Eventually she stopped struggling altogether, and that was when he casually released her.

Reno's eyes were glowing a brilliant cerulean in the firelight and a smile graced his lips as he slowly unwound her hair, softly stroking the forming bruises on her smooth skin.

He placed her pretty head upon his shoulder and tenderly caressed her thick raven locks. Smiling fully he placed a small kiss atop her head and held her close. She was his eternal.

_And all night long we have not stirred_

_And yet God has not said a word…_

_

* * *

_

_Yes. This is a load of crap. I had a half mind to scrap it and throw it in the recycle bin. I rewrote it with a lot more dialogue, but it seemed too similar to YLIM so I really did scrap it. And the main reason I wrote this in the first place was to try and avoid dialogue. The last two lines are taken straight from the poem and so I claim no ownership of them._

_Please review and tell me what you think?_


End file.
